Camicazi
Camicazi is one of Hiccup's best friends. She is a fierce swordfighter from the Bog-Burglars, a tribe of female Vikings, and the heir to their chief, Big-Boobied Bertha. History Meeting Hiccup/Escape from Fortress Sinister Camicazi first appears in How to Speak Dragonese, the 3rd book in the series. She meets Hiccup and Fishlegs when they are imprisoned by the Romans in Fort Sinister. Like Hiccup, she is one of several Viking heirs that the Romans have kidnapped in order to foment mistrust and war between the various tribes. At first mistaking Hiccup and Fishlegs for Roman spies, she attacks them with her sword, and develops grudging respect for Hiccup when he proves to be a competent sword fighter. Declaring that Bog-Burglars are the world's greatest escape artists, she hatches various breakout plans, all of which fail: *First, she knits Hiccup and Fishlegs's waistcoats together and attaches a fish head to it, hoping to lure a Gronkle to grab it and fly them away; the first part of the plan succeeds, but the Gronkle drops her in the middle of Roman soldiers in the middle of a card game; *Next, she tries to dig her way out with Hiccup's helmet, but her tunnel comes out in The Fat Consul's bathroom (while he is still having a bath); *Third, she ambushes the soldier who brings their food and takes his clothes, planning to disguise herself, but the Roman's clothes are impossibly large on her. After this third plan fails, she eventually gives up, but then Hiccup hatches a plan with the help of the self-proclaimed Nano-dragon "god" Ziggerastica. After Hiccup helps them escape by posing as Thor with the help of the Nano-Dragons, they quickly escape. During their escape from a Roman amphitheater, Camicazi is nearly eaten by Sharkworms, but Hiccup rescues her. (How to Speak Dragonese) Quest for the Frozen Potato Camicazi later joins Hiccup in his sleigh to Hysteria to search for the potato to cure Fishlegs after competing in a smashsticks on ice tournament (How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse). They all climb onto the roof and while Hiccup distracts the Hysteric tribe by falling into their cauldron of soup from the roof, Camicazi descends into the room using her burglary equipment and hides on a rafter before going to sleep. After Toothless sets the room on fire, Camicazi wakes up and picks the lock on Hiccups cage, freeing him. Then she successfully steals the potato and also the Ticking Thing but overbalances Norberts Papa setting off the Squealers which wakes up Norbert. She then fights Norbert before outwitting him by hiding back up in the rafters and knocking him out with his own potato. Camicazi then escapes with Hiccup by tobogganing down from the Great Hall to the Harbour. They sleigh back to Berk but are caught by Norbert who was about to kill them but changes his mind after Hiccup rids him from the Doomfang. Camicazi returns with Hiccup to Fishlegs who isn't ill but Hiccup is and she witnesses Fishlegs cure Hiccup by shooting him with the arrow. Quest to stop the volcano exploding Quest to Stop the Volcano from Exploding Camicazi returns to Berk to attend the thing; a meeting of all the local viking tribes before helping Hiccup, Fishlegs and Humongously Hotshot the hero to try to stop the volcano from exploding (How to Twist a Dragon's Tale). At the meeting Camicazi steals the fire stone during the scrum to allow Hiccup to address the crowd and persuade the vikings to help him to stop the volacno from exploding. She lator steals the stone from Stoick after her reclaims it an attempt to belittle Hiccup. She is ashamed that the Bog Burglars are fleeing while the Hooligans never surender. Camicazi joins them in stealing the Pergrine Falcon and sailing to Lava Lout island before climbing to the summant to drop the fire stone into the volcano. However on the way they all meet Alvin the Treacherous and Camicazi hides the stone in her waistcoat. She, along with Fishelgs fight the exterminator dragon but is captured but long after Fishlegs. She joins Hiccup in singing while waiting for their impending doom. Camicazi almost gets the retrieves the stone before it is knocked out of her hands by Toothless and then snatched by Alvin after rolling down the mountainside. Camicazi and Fishlegs fly to the Pergrine Falcon on Humongous's white dragon. Camicazi returns to her homeland with her tribe. Quest to steal How to Train Your Dragon from the Library After Toothless incinarated the only copy of How to Train Your Dragon on Berk, Camicazi joined Hiccup and Fishlegs in their quest to steal another copy so Stoick wouldn't banish Toothless (A hero's guide to Deadly Dragons). Camicazi persuades Hiccup and Fishlegs to in turn 'borrow' Big Boobied Bertha's stealth dragon that she in turn stole from Madguts the Murderous. The stealth dragon drops them off at the only window to the library and Camicazi and Fishlegs manage to get in without anyone noticing but Hiccup causes the four hundred guards and driller dragons look up and take notice. The window then becomes blocked when a driller dragon unsuccesfully attempts to kill them. Camicazi then intoduces the boys to her dragon the Stormfly who propmently guides them to the animal training section. After retrieving the book the trio and greated by the Hairy Scary Librarian who enages Camicazi and Hiccup in a sword fight who after some help from Fishlegs eventually wins but at the cost of Stormflys memory who was kocked out by one of the swords when the Librarian fell. Camicazi was very relieved when Stormfly recovered. All three wander arounfd the library searching for the exits and eventually discover a hidden exit filled with poisonous piffleworm dragons. Eventually the trio find the stealth dragon and their way back to Berk and prompetly squash the Librarian who was attempting to kill Camicazi's mother and Hiccup's father. Bertha scolds Camicazi for pilfering her stolen goods and Camicazi admires Hiccup for his fluent lies to Gumboil and Madguts. Camicazi joins Hiccup, Fishlegs and the rest of the Hooligan and Bog Burglar tribes for Hiccups birthday feast. Jouney on the American Dream 2 During an inter tribal friendly swimming race Camicazi was kidnapped along with Hiccup and Fishlegs by raptortongues ( How to Ride a dragons Storm) and taken to Norbert the Nutjob who she had previously stolen a potato from. They were taken to America with the Hysteric tribe due to Hiccups ablity to read the ticking thing and guide them to America and this saved them from death by axe. Camicazi thinks up several escape plans all of which Fishlegs scoffs at and is extremly worried when Hiccup falls down the slave hatch. Initally against the idea of escaping with the slaves on board the American Dream 2 Camicazi helps steal the keys to open the slave hatch. Camicazi takes over the steering of the ship during the night time escape but loses control of the wheel when the Stormfly wriggles in her sleep. During the disruption that follows the slaves escape without them and Hiccup causes a Leviathorgan to follow the ship. Camicazi is now seen pedalling the Keep the Boat from Sinking and Scare away Monster Sea Creatures Machine which Red Ronald practically cried as he was so grateful she wouldn't tell Norbert. The trio then hide in the crows nest to escape Norberts wrath. When America is in sight Hiccup tricks the crew into fighting each other and Camicazi and Hiccup both fight Norbert and Camicazi steals back the ticking thing. Camicazi and Fishlegs are washed off the ship by the force of the wave when the Leviathorgan attacks the ship. Camicazi witnesses Hiccup and Norberts final sword fight. Camicazi attempts to rescue Hiccup from drowning when he dives off the ships masts into the sea but Fishlegs gets to him first.. Together Camicazi and Fishlegs heave Hiccup onto a table and start to swim away from America and into the open ocean where they eventually meet the wanderer slaves they helped escape who propmetly welcome the three vikings aboard and take them part of the way back to Berk and they fly the rest of the way in Norberts flying machiene that was rescued from the waves. Camicazi, Fishlegs and Hiccup have the honour of being the last men and woman back from the race where Camicazi witnesses Hiccup being crowned the last man back and she returns home with the rest of the Bog Burglars. On the Isle of Berserk Camicazi was lost at sea during a storm (How to Break a Dragons Heart) whilst sailing in her boat the Stormy Petrel, before being captured by UG and kept as a prisoner on Berserk.Camicazi attempted to sing the Bog-Burglar national anthem whilst in her tree prison but unfortunatly it could not be heard outside disminishing hopes of rescue. During her stay in the tree prison Camicazi worried about her dragon Stormfly who had been taken by Ug and did not worry about her chances of escape despite not being able to dig anywhere or open any of the locks. Hiccup managed to rescue her with a key that opens all locks because she dropped a trail of winkles which Toothless could follow and Hiccup guessed that the trail was a result of her quick thinking. Camicazi was extremly grateful to be let out and let out a whoop of excitement when she realised that she was being set free. She eventually helped Hiccup to destroy the Berserk Village by thretening the Berserk Chief with her sword claiming to kill him unless he succumbed to Hiccups demands and insulting him by telling him her age which caused him to feel quite pathetic. Camicazi managed to kill three Berserks although she did have the advantage of dropping down on them from above. Camicazi was disappointed when they were met by the Hooligan tribe that Stoick made her return with them to her mother rather than stay and spill some more Berserk blood. She was pleased when Stormfly was saftey returned to her at the end of the novel. Personality and Abilities Camicazi is hyperactive and somewhat overconfident, but also very brave and loyal to her friends. She is a skilled sword-fighter, having held her own against Alvin the Treacherous, Norbert the Nutjob, and the Hairy Scary Librarian, despite her short stature. She is also a skilled burglar and escape artist, though she doesn't think very deeply sometimes. Like all Bog-Burglars, she is generally disdainful towards men, including the Hairy Hooligans, but is one of the few people who has a healthy respect for Hiccup's abilities and his bravery. Dragon Camicazi has an extremely rare mood dragon called Stormfly who changes colour according to her mood and turns purple when she is not telling the truth, which is often. Stormfly also can speak norse and has a keen sense of direction. Camicazi uses this talent to escape mazes, but has to do the opposite of what Stormfly says. Background Information *The name Camicazi comes from the Japanese word "Kamikaze," which literally means "divine wind" but is more commonly used to describe Japanese suicide pilots. *She does not appear in the film adaptation of How to Train Your Dragon, but may have been the inspiration for the lead female character, Astrid Hofferson.And may or may not appear in the series *She also once stole a pair of underpants from Stoick the Vast, while he was still wearing them which is similar to Snotlouts achievement of stealing a pair of Baggybum's underpants whilst he was still wearing them. Category:Characters Category:Bog-Burglars